Team sept 20
by Lia Angelique
Summary: -Ensuite c'est l'équipe 7 : Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto… et Uchiwa Sasuke, votre jonin sensei est Misaki Natsuki, poursuivit Iruka en ignorant les réactions de Sakura et Naruto qui était passé de la colère à la joie et vice-versa en un clin d'oeil. (OC Jonin sensei pour l'équipe 7)


**Team Sept 2.0**

OC Misaki (nom : belle fleur d'arbre) Natsuki (prénom : arbre d'été)

Age : 21 ans

Statut : jonin sensei de l'équipe 7 à Konoha.

Statisques :

Ninjutsu : 4.5

Taijutsu : 4

Genjutsu : 3.5

Intelligence : 5

Force : 3

Vitesse : 4

Endurance : 3

Sceaux : 4

Total : 31

 **Disclaimer : _Naruto_ est la propriété de Kishimoto, je ne fais qu'utiliser ses personnages et son univers pour vous divertir.**

* * *

 **Prologue : La formation de l'équipe 7 ?**

En cette auspicieuse journée, un jeune garçon s'assit à la place qui est la sienne en classe en s'effondrant, son visage était couvert de bleus comme si on l'avait passé à tabac. Ce jeune garçon était Naruto Uzumaki, nouveau Genin de Konoha, de retour à l'académie pour connaître à quelle équipe de Genin il sera intégré.

Derrière le bureau du professeur se tenait Iruka, qui avait perdu quelques minutes afin de sauver Naruto d'un groupe de fangirls enragées, une liste à la main. Il se racla la gorge afin d'attirer l'attention.

\- Bien ! Comme vous le savez, dorénavant votre tache consistera à effectuer divers missions dont vous chargera le village. Aujourd'hui nous allons procéder à la répartition par équipe de trois. Chaque équipe sera placée sous la responsabilité d'un Jonin sensei. Il sera votre professeur et vous devrez obéir à ses instructions. Afin d'équilibrer les forces le seigneur Hokage et le conseil des professeurs ont déjà formé les équipes, expliqua Iruka avant de commencer à lire la liste des équipes.

À cette annonce, la plupart des étudiants exprimèrent leur désaccord mais Iruka les ignora et commença à répartir ses anciens élèves.

-Équipe 1…

 _\- PFF… Une équipe de trois… ça fait deux gêneurs en trop…, pensa Sasuke_ _Uchiwa. Le bas de son visage était masqué par ses doigts qu'il avait entrelacés devant sa bouche._

-Équipe 2…

 _\- Super ! Pourvu que … je sois dans la même équipe que Sasuke !, pensa Sakura Haruno intérieurement_. _Inner Sakura_ _avait le poing serré manifestant son esprit combatif._

-Équipe 3…

 _-L'essentiel, c'est d'être avec Sakura. Après n'importe qui fera l'affaire du moment que ce n'est pas Sasuke !, pensa Naruto avec son habituel sourire stupide aux lèvres._

-Équipe 4… Équipe 5… Équipe 6…

-Ensuite c'est l'équipe 7 : Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto… et Uchiwa Sasuke, votre Jonin sensei est Misaki Natsuki, poursuivit Iruka en ignorant les réactions de Sakura et Naruto qui était passé de la colère à la joie et vice-versa en un clin d'œil.

_ Professeur Iruka ! Tout le monde sait bien que je suis l'élève le plus doué ! Pourquoi est-ce que je me retrouve dans la même équipe que ce frimeur !, hurla Naruto en pointant Sasuke du doigt, tout en étant fusillé du regard par Sakura.

_ … Parmi les 27 élèves diplômés de cette année, c'est Sasuke qui a obtenu les meilleures notes… ALORS QUE TOI, NARUTO TU ES BON DERNIER ! **Tu piges ?** Pour équilibrer les forces des équipes, on en arrive fatalement à ce résultat !, répliqua sèchement Iruka en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches.

_ Hmm… Tâche de ne pas faire trop de bourdes… Pauvre cancre !…, commenta froidement Sasuke.

_ Répète ça, pour voir !, rugit Naruto.

_ Naruto ! Ne touche pas à Sasuke !, s'indigna Sakura en commençant à frapper Naruto.

 __ Bon… Je pense que ça devrait aller comme ça… Naruto devrait bien s'en tirer…,_ songea Iruka avant d'annoncer qu'ils avaient quartier libre jusqu'à cet après-midi quand il leur présenterait leurs nouveaux professeurs.

* * *

Après la pause-déjeuner, tous les jeunes Genins s'étaient rassemblés pour attendre leurs professeurs. Le premier arrivé pour récupérer son équipe était justement l'instructeur de la nouvelle équipe 7.

_ Equipe 7 : Haruno Sakura, Uchiwa Sasuke et Uzumaki Naruto, suivez-moi je vous prie, avait déclaré avec assurance le Jonin, dont l'entrée n'était pas passé inaperçu.

Même s'il était simplement entré dans la salle de classe, son charisme et sa beauté avait immédiatement conquis toutes les filles de la classe qui s'étaient mises à rougir, saignées du nez, avoir des cœurs dans les yeux et même s'évanouir ! Bien entendu, cette réaction attira la colère de Naruto qui vit immédiatement en son nouveau professeur un frimeur encore plus insupportable que Sasuke. Ils se ressemblaient même légèrement, pensa Naruto. En effet, Natsuki-san avait un visage androgyne comme Sasuke et des cheveux noirs, mais les cheveux du Jonin étaient longs, arrivant jusqu'à sa taille, et attachés en une haute queue de cheval avec quelques mèches libres encadrant son visage. Ses yeux aussi étaient différents, Sasuke avait des yeux noirs alors que le Jonin avait les yeux violets. Le Jonin était aussi très grand dépassant clairement un mètre 80, avec une silhouette élancée très mince et quasiment féminine, il portait aussi une étrange tenue aux yeux de Naruto. Il s'agissait d'un uniforme de cérémonie militaire noire avec le manteau qui s'arrêtait dix centimètres au dessus des chevilles et une chemise grise avec une cravate rouge décorée du symbole de Konoha en dessous.*(1) On pouvait clairement dire que Naruto haïssait son nouveau professeur au premier coup d'œil.

_ Uzumaki-san, prenez Haruno-san avec l'un de vos clones, nous la réveillerons une fois arrivés à notre destination, déclara le Jonin sur un ton froid et apathique tout en regardant ses futurs élèves, s'attardant sur la forme étalée par terre et ridicule de Sakura, qui manifestait en même temps chacune des réactions des kunoichis réunies dans la salle de classe.

Sans un mot, Sasuke se leva et contourna Sakura inconsciente au sol afin de suivre le Jonin, tandis que Naruto avait fait le signe du multiclonage afin d'invoquer un clone pour transporter Sakura. Le clone qui apparut obéit silencieusement aux ordres de Naruto et plaça délicatement Sakura sur son dos afin de pouvoir la transporter aisément. Les deux Naruto sortirent ensuite une fois Sakura bien installée fixant le dos du Jonin. Le groupe quitta l'académie et marchait silencieusement en suivant la direction du shinobi qui n'avait pas dit un mot de plus.

* * *

Un quart d'heure plus tard, le Jonin s'arrêta en face d'une maison close assez classique et frappa à la porte calmement. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant Sasuke et Naruto apercevoir une femme d'une cinquantaine d'année qui sourit chaleureusement en voyant leur professeur.

_ Ha ! Natsuki-kun et ses étudiants ! Nous vous attendions ! Comme tu me l'as demandé Natsu, je t'ai réservé une pièce et les filles ont sorti leurs matériels !, s'exclama la matrone fièrement.

_ Merci beaucoup, Masami-san, je vous préviendrais dès que j'aurais besoin de l'aide des filles, répondit Natsuki-san en entrant calmement dans le bordel, ses Genins sur les talons.

La dénommée Masami-san mena le groupe jusqu'à une pièce à l'étage dans laquelle plusieurs chaises et coffres avaient été installés. Natsuki-san s'assit sur l'une des chaises et indiqua à ses Genins de s'assoir à son tour. Naruto déposa Sakura encore inconsciente sur la chaise entre celle du blond et de l'Uchiwa en faisant bien attention à la positionner de sorte qu'elle ne tombe pas avant de s'assoir lui-même.

_ Uchiwa-san pourriez-vous réveiller votre coéquipière ? Je suis sûre que si vous lui promettez un baiser, elle retrouvera conscience, bien sur je ne vous demanderai pas de l'embrasser pour de vrai, demanda Natsuki en fixant Sasuke froidement.

Sasuke ne répondit pas, mais fusilla des yeux le shinobi qui ne détourna pas le regard. Pendant quelques minutes, le Genin et le Jonin restèrent dans cette position, se fixant sans flancher du regard, Naruto était contrairement à d'habitude resté silencieux observant les deux bruns patiemment en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue pour se retenir d'interrompre le match. Finalement, Sasuke renonça à poursuivre la compétition et détourna les yeux pour regarder Sakura encore inconsciente. Le jeune Uchiwa prit une bouffée d'air avant d'exécuter l'ordre de Natsuki.

_ Sakura, si tu te réveilles immédiatement… je te donnerai… un baiser…, marmonna Sasuke, son visage laissait penser qu'il était constipé ou qu'il avait avalé quelque chose d'absolument infect….

L'effet fut immédiat, car moins d'une seconde plus tard Sakura avait retrouvé ses esprits et avait pris la parole.

_ KYAAAAHHH ! C'est vrai Sasuke-kun ?!, s'exclama-t-elle en tendant ses lèvres vers le préadolescent.

_ Non, répondit Sasuke sur un ton glacial en tournant la tête de l'autre côté pour ne pas avoir à regarder Sakura.

_ Sasuke-kun !, commença à couiner la jeune fille aux cheveux roses.

_ Mlle Haruno, taisez-vous. Nous avons perdu assez de temps à cause de vous et nous avons des choses à faire avant ce soir, donc laissez-moi procéder avec mes plans pour le futur, interrompit sèchement le Jonin qui souhaitait avancer à l'étape suivante de la journée.

_ Ex-excusez-moi…, marmonna Sakura en tremblant sur sa chaise, elle ne souhaitait absolument pas faire davantage mauvaise impression sur son nouveau professeur.

_ Bien. Avant toutes choses nous allons commencer par des présentations, Je m'appelle Misaki Natsuki comme vous devez vous en rappeler. J'ai vingt et un ans et je suis Jonin depuis près de neuf ans, j'ai obtenu ma promotion à ce rang suite à une mission qui a dérapé et pendant laquelle j'ai prouvé que j'avais les capacités nécessaires à ce titre, mais je ne peux vous en révéler davantage car cette mission est classifiée. J'aime lire et écrire, l'un de mes hobbies est d'ailleurs de composer des poèmes, je suis aussi une musicienne et mes amis s'accordent à dire que j'ai du talent dans ce domaine. Pendant votre apprentissage, je vous demanderai ainsi de choisir l'instrument de musique dont vous devrez apprendre à jouer, de préférence un simple à transporter, ce qui vous permettra dans certaines missions de vous créer une couverture en tant que musicien ambulant. J'aime aussi tout ce qui est sucré comme les pâtisseries, donc ne vous étonnez pas de me voir dans des cafés ou des salons de thé en dehors du travail, je déteste par contre tout ce qui est à base de poisson, donc les sushis très peu pour moi. Je n'ai pas de rêve particulier pour l'avenir, car cela fait déjà quelques années que j'ai accompli mon rêve original, mais … j'envisage sérieusement d'avoir un enfant. D'ailleurs, ce projet est temporairement repoussé, car le seigneur Hokage m'a chargé de vous, alors que je n'étais pas sensée avoir une équipe de Genin et que c'est mon collègue Hatake Kakashi qui était supposé devenir votre Jonin sensei. Il semblerait que le seigneur Hokage ait changé d'avis à la dernière minute…. Bon. C'est à votre tour de vous présenter, mais pour vous tester, je vais vous demander de présenter vos compagnons. En d'autres termes, Sasuke et Naruto vous présenterez Sakura en parlant de ses goûts ce qu'elle aime, déteste, ses loisirs et ses rêves pour l'avenir, une fois que vous aurez terminé Sakura corrigera vos erreurs et complètera sa présentation, ensuite Sasuke et Sakura vous ferez la même chose pour Naruto et enfin Naruto et Sakura présenterez Sasuke, ce dernier complètera ou corrigera une fois que vous aurez terminé. Vous avez tout compris ? Bien, Naruto dit nous ce que tu sais de Sakura, ordonna Natsuki après avoir fini de parler d'elle.

Naruto réfléchit quelques instants, cherchant dans ses souvenirs les réponses aux questions du shinobis. Finalement, il se rappela avoir entendu Sakura et Ino discuter de leurs goûts peu avant qu'elles ne rompent leur amitié.

_ Heu… je crois que Sakura aime bien l'anmitsu et qu'elle déteste la nourriture épicée… Elle aime étudier et faire des quizz ?, répondit le blond mais il était peu confiant contrairement à d'habitude.

Ses réponses attirèrent l'attention de Sakura qui le regarda suspicieusement.

_ Comment sais-tu tout ça, Naruto ? Ne me dis pas que tu es un stalker !, s'exclama-t-elle le visage furieux et prête à en découdre.

_ Non, non, non ! Je me souviens juste de t'avoir entendu en discuter avec Ino avant votre dispute !, s'expliqua Naruto.

_ Sasuke, à ton tour, interrompit le Jonin en voyant que Sakura avait oublié ses ordres.

_ Sakura déteste Naruto, elle semble attirer… par moi et désire sortir …avec moi. Elle a aussi l'habitude de me suivre avec le reste des filles de la classe, répondit Sasuke embarrassé, ses fangirls étaient un vrai problème pour lui et le mettait très mal à l'aise quand elles le chassaient autour du village.

Sakura rougit et gigota sur sa chaise à ses mots.

_ Sakura as-tu quelque chose à rajouter ?, demanda Natsuki en se tournant vers la fillette.

_ Non, je ne crois pas…, répondit Sakura les joues rouges, elle avait dû mal à regarder son professeur droit dans les yeux tellement il était beau mais souhaitait rester fidèle à son Sasuke-kun.

_ Bien, Sakura présente nous Naruto, déclara Natsuki en gardant son regard fixé sur la préadolescente.

_ Naruto aime les ramens et faire des farces ! Je suis sûre qu'il déteste étudier et les livres en général, il préfère passer son temps à enquiquiner les gens avec ses farces ou sécher les cours pour aller s'amuser avec Shikamaru, Choji et Kiba !, répondit sans hésiter Sakura en croisant les bras.

_ Naruto… rêve de devenir Hokage, même si je doute que ce cancre en soit capable, il aime créer des techniques farfelues pour troubler ses adversaires, à mes yeux il a tout d'un adrénaline junkie, qui mord plus que ce qu'il peut avaler… et il a le béguin pour Sakura, acheva Sasuke en marmonnant.

_ Répète un peu pour voir sale frimeur !, hurla Naruto en se levant quand il entendit le terme de cancre.

_ Naruto, rassis-toi. As-tu des choses à rajouter et à corriger ?, demanda Natsuki.

_ Yahoo ! J'adore les ramens que je mange chez Ichiraku avec Iruka-sensei, je déteste les trois minutes d'attente après avoir versé l'eau chaude dans l'emballage des nouilles instantanées ! Et mon rêve c'est de surpasser tous les précédents Hokage ! Comme ça le village sera bien obligé de reconnaître mon existence !, déclara Naruto avec une fervente conviction qui rassura Natsuki qui s'inquiétait de le voir aussi silencieux.

_ Bien, Sakura parle nous de Sasuke maintenant, enchaîna le Jonin.

_... Sasuke… il aime s'entraîner et les filles aux cheveux longs ?, répondit Sakura sans conviction, même si elle aimait Sasuke et le suivait très souvent, elle n'avait jamais réussi à connaître ses goûts et n'avait que des rumeurs pour se baser.

_ C'est un frimeur qui se croit meilleur que les autres !, répondit simplement Naruto comme si cela allait de soi.

Natsuki ne prit pas la parole, jetant simplement un regard à Sasuke pour l'inciter à s'exprimer.

_ Il y a plein de choses que je déteste, mais très peu que j'aime. Mon rêve pour l'avenir… je préfère le garder pour moi. Dans l'immédiat, j'ai plutôt un objectif restaurer mon clan… et tuer un certain homme, répliqua froidement Sasuke les doigts croisés devant sa bouche, le visage sombre.

Sakura tomba davantage sous le charme de Sasuke en entendant la fin de sa présentation, à ses yeux Sasuke était super cool alors que Naruto lui craignait d'être la personne que Sasuke souhaitait éliminer. Natsuki fronça des yeux à cet aveu, comme elle le craignait Sasuke était obnubilé par sa vengeance.

_ Il semblerait que nous en ayons terminé avec les présentations, il est temps pour moi de vous expliquer pourquoi je vous ai amené ici. Comme vous vous en doutez nous nous trouvons dans une des maisons closes du village, la patronne a gentiment accepté de me laisser commencer les préparatifs pour votre dernier test dans son établissement, quelques unes de ses employées vous aiderons ainsi à vous préparer pour la première partie de mon test. Notre village a pour coutume de donner au Jonin sensei l'opportunité de recaler l'équipe de Genin qu'on lui a attribué, si celle-ci échoue à un test de son choix, les aspirants sont ainsi renvoyés à l'académie pour retenter leur chance ou envoyés dans la corporation des Genins où ils accompliront les missions les plus simples pendant des années, avec de maigres chances de pouvoir être promus et sans avoir la chance de recevoir l'enseignement d'un Jonin sensei. Si vous souhaitez devenir officiellement l'équipe 7 vous devrez donc réussir mon test…, expliqua Natsuki avant d'être rudement interrompue par un Naruto horrifié.

_ C'est complètement débile ! Pourquoi s'être donné tant de mal, alors ?! Ce foutu diplôme ne sert donc à rien !?, s'indigna Naruto en sautant de son siège.

_ Le diplôme sélectionne les aspirants ninjas, mais n'est pas un passe pour intégrer une équipe de Genin, c'est le Jonin responsable d'une équipe qui choisit s'il garde son équipe ou pas, comme je viens de vous l'expliquer…, soupira Natsuki, elle détestait se répéter et les discours redondant mais avec de tels élèves elle devrait sûrement s'habituer à devoir reprendre plusieurs fois ses explications.

_ Quoi ?! C'est tout !, explosa Naruto furieux.

_ Trêve de bavardage, nous avons beaucoup à faire aujourd'hui mais très peu de temps devant nous. Mon test se déroulera en trois étapes, la première aura lieu aujourd'hui même, tandis que les deux dernières se passeront demain. Chaque étape testera vos techniques et vos capacités en tant que ninjas. La première mettra au défit vos talents en infiltration, collecte d'information et dans l'art de la séduction. La seconde aura lieu demain matin au terrain d'entraînement 15, il s'agira de combats à un contre un, la dernière étape aura lieu l'après-midi et testera vos capacités de traqueur et de gardes du corps, expliqua Natsuki en regardant chacun de ses Genins droits dans les yeux.

_ S-s-séduction ?, marmonna rouge vif Sakura, elle n'était pas la seule embarrassée ses deux coéquipiers étaient aussi cramoisis qu'elle.

_ Je vais donc vous donner les détails de votre première épreuve. Votre mission est de vous créer une identité de sexe opposé et de vous rapprocher de vos camarades de classes pour collecter des informations sur eux, cela peut aller de leurs techniques, à leurs goûts et même collecter des biens personnels. Le tout sans attirer leur suspicion. Il est important qu'ils ne vous reconnaissent pas, me suis-je bien faite comprendre ? Des points seront attribués en récompense, par exemple si vous apprenez les détails d'une technique vous gagnerez 3 points, si vous obtenez un objet important vous recevrez 5 points et si vous arrivez à séduire votre cible et à l'embrasser vous obtiendrez 10 points. Pour vous aidez à vous déguiser, j'ai apporté des coffres avec des vêtements à vos tailles, des accessoires et du maquillage, les employées de cette maison close vous aiderons si vous avez des difficultés, elles vous donneront aussi des conseils pour séduire vos cibles. Encore une chose, je préférerai que vous n'utilisiez pas la technique de transformation, elle vous videra de votre chakra et il y a peu de chance que vous puissiez la maintenir pendant plusieurs heures… Bien, choisissez votre tenue !, acheva Natsuki dans un silence de plomb que Naruto brisera rapidement.

_ **Quoi ?**

* * *

 **Note :**

 **J'espère que ce prologue vous a plu et que ma version du test de sélection vous intrigue suffisamment pour que vous donniez une chance à ma fic. Et si vous avez suivi l'explication de mon OC, vous avez dû comprendre que nos trois protagonistes vont devoir se travestir ! Naruto se fera appeler Usagi, Sasuke deviendra Satsuki et Sakura répondra au nom de Shura.**

 **La description physique faite dans ce chapitre est basée sur le point de vue de Naruto, que nous savons tous un narrateur douteux et peu digne de confiance, d'ailleurs il a fait une majeure bourde sur son nouveau professeur, essayez de deviner laquelle !**

 ***(1) : Cf. Natsuki Misaki ressemble au personnage de Luze Crosszeria dans** _ **Uragiri la trahison porte mon nom**_ **, mais avec des yeux violets, un visage plus féminin/androgyne et un ruban violet pour attacher ses cheveux.**

 **Laissez des reviews, s'il vous plait ! Bonne journée !**


End file.
